


Lost to Get Found (Fanmix)

by Gabrielle_Day



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Gen, Playlist, battle creek, i really love this show you guys, team playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle_Day/pseuds/Gabrielle_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix/playlist for Russ, Milt and the team!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to Get Found (Fanmix)

 

[ **Spotify Link** ](https://open.spotify.com/user/1247915498/playlist/6vl7dfKhakDIPNYKHhXojQ)

 

1) Commotion - Creedence Clearwater Revival

2) (I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones

3) Long Way Down - Robert DeLong

4) Kiss With a Fist - Florence + the Machine

5) Can’t Kill Us - Glitch Mob

6) Hustle and Cuss - The Dead Weather

7) Will It Go Round in Circles - Billy Preston

8) Sinister Kid - The Black Keys

9) Jump on My Shoulders - AWOLNATION

10) Stuck in the Middle With You - Stealers Wheel

11) Jackie and Wilson - Hozier

12) All Over - CRUISR

13) The Outsiders - NEEDTOBREATHE

14) Good Time to Change - Brandon Calhoon

15) Home - Phillip Phillips

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this show, you guys. Seriously. I hope you enjoyed; I've not posted a fandom mix before! You can also visit me on tumblr: http://notourstars.tumblr.com.


End file.
